Green-Green-White Tribe
The Green-Green-White Tribe was a tribe containing the most important scouts of the Nezumi. Secrets on the Wind - Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman They were master woodsmen, hunters, Way of the Ratling, p. 41 and farmers, growing crops of fruit and nuts. This Tribe were extremely xenophobic, regarding even other Nezumi with deep suspicion. Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 61-62 Appearance During the winter their fur was pure white, during summer months it became the ruddy brown of tree bark. A large number of Green-Green-White were albinos, with blood-red eyes and fur that remained white throughout the year. Green-Green-White Ratlings were shorter and thinner than the average Ratling, but had tails as long as their entire bodies, adapted for climbing. They took full advantage of their natural camouflage and made their burrows in tree-tops. Way of the Ratling, pp. 41-42 They had cold resistance and highly prehensile tails. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 62 Crafting This tribe was so secluded that they did not scavenge the human belongings. Unlike most tribes, the Green-Green-White made their own weapons and clothing. They used for hunting a blunt stone throwing hatchet and a compact variant of the yumi. The Green-Green-White wore dark green cloaks woven of plant fibers, dyed with herbal preservatives to keep their color from fading. Way of the Ratling, p. 42 Shamans The Green-Green-White Tribe had no shamans in their tribe, using herbs and plants for healing purposes to great effect. The Tribe got their name from the Green trees of the forest they made their home in, and the White snow that was usually on the ground. History Black Moonset Tribe The tribe was known as the Black Moonset Tribe before the Terrible Day. They lived on the southern edge of the Shadowlands, but fled north when the forces of the Maw swept across their territory in 716. They were forced to continue north until they reached the desolate frozen mountains and forests of northern Rokugan, within the Phoenix territory, in the forests south of Kyuden Isawa. The Last Rememberer, Part One, by Rich Wulf Migration to Human Lands Adjusting to the frigid climate changed the tribe mentally and physically. They evolved into a tribe of skilled climbers, naturally camouflaged amid the winter snow. The Tribe changed their name to reflect their new outlook, and became the Green-Green-White Tribe. Incidentally, the Nezumi word "green" was synonymous with their word for "alive." Their name not only alluded to the green camouflage these Nezumi wore, but the pride they took in the fact that they were a tribe of survivors. Reduced Territory The creation of the Ox Clan in the early 12th century dramatically reduced the lands available for the Green-Green-White in their annual migrations, further exacerbating their anti-human bias. Enemies of the Empire, p. 103 Shiba Ningen The Green-Green-White had a lot of contact with the Elemental Master of Void Shiba Ningen. Rumours among the tribes said that Ningen used them as spies to gather information on the Mantis Clan. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) One Tribe Kan'ok'ticheck as chieftain of the Tribe decided to join their packs with the Green-Green-White Tribe to attack the Stained Paw Tribe. Kan'ok'ticheck was given command over the tribes that had not fallen to corruption, and became the One Tribe. Return of the Master (Diamond Rulebook Story), by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman After Time Green-Green-White Nezumi spearhead the Battle of Tomorrow, suffering heavy losses. In the After Times, only remained a few scattered survivors. Chieftains The following were the known chieftains of the Green-Green-White Tribe: See also * Green-Green-White Tribe/Meta Tribe Green-Green-White Chieftain Green-Green-White Category:Nezumi Tribes